


Cher Harry

by Racoonims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, French, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Pétunia écrit à Harry pour lui expliquer les raisons de ses choix.
Kudos: 2





	Cher Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Il est possible que vous ayez déjà vu passer cet OS sur Fanfiction.net, ce dernier ayant été publié il y a deux ans ! Je suis simplement en train de faire passer toutes mes fanfictions d'un site à l'autre ^-^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolée. De ne t'écrire que maintenant, alors que nous avons perdu contact il y a près de vingt ans. De t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien . Je suis désolée pour tout.

Tu dois m'en vouloir, et je te comprends tout à fait. Pour tout te dire, je m'en veux beaucoup aussi. J'aurais aimé être une bonne tante pour toi . Je me trouve stupide de ne pas t'avoir réconforté lors de tes cauchemars. De ne pas t'avoir réconforté lorsque tu venais nous voir en pleurant. De t'avoir menti à propos de la mort de tes parents. De t'avoir rabaissé et humilié, te laissant te faire maltraiter par Dudley.

Lily. Je crois que ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont rendue aussi abjecte. Tu as les mêmes qu'elle, je pense que l'on te l'a déjà dit. Je la voyais, dès tes premiers pas, dès tes premiers mouvements. Je la voyais partout et ça m'a rendue folle.

Il faut que tu saches que je me sens comme un monstre en ce moment. Oui, un monstre. Ironique, n'est ce pas ? C'est moi qui traitais ta mère de monstre, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Maintenant c'est moi le monstre. Je suis la vilaine sorcière des contes de fée, et elle a toujours été la princesse.

Je suis une horrible personne, Harry. Je suis méchante, insensible, je manque de tact et j'ai suivi aveuglément le chemin de mon mari. Il a choisi de détester les sorciers.

Je les ai haïs, mais surtout jalousés, ces sorciers. Ceux qui m'avaient volé ma petite sœur adorée. Qui l'avaient rapprochée de Severus Rogue. Qui avaient fait en sorte que mes parents s'éloignent totalement de moi .

Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'adorable, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que tu as à présent des enfants et une femme. Que tu es en sûreté. C'est bien, tu le mérites. Dudley aussi a une femme. Quand à Vernon, il est décédé il y a environ deux ans.

En vérité, je t'écris parce qu'il me reste une dernière chose à régler avant de partir dans l'autre monde. Car oui, je vais partir. Bientôt. Je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave, dont je t'épargnerais les détails. Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette d'avoir été une si mauvaise personne, une si mauvaise tante avec toi.

Je le regrette sincèrement .

Ta tante repentante qui t'aime,

Pétunia Dursley .


End file.
